


Murmur

by the_deep_magic



Series: Find Your Voice [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: “What I think Molly’s tryin’ to say,” Fjord interjects, “is that we’d rather you’d approached us directly.”Caleb immediately looks skeptical. “About… watching you?”“About joining us,” Molly says with great relish and a wide grin.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Find Your Voice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733752
Comments: 42
Kudos: 308





	Murmur

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of what will be a three-part series -- you’ll likely want to read "Hush" first. Took three hours to write that one and a month and a half for this one. ::facepalm::

“Well, obviously we need to talk to him,” Fjord says with a sigh. He can’t believe Molly waited a full week – seven days of Caleb refusing to make eye contact with either of them – to tell him about finding Frumpkin in their room. He’s had a few hours to process it, and it still makes no sense.

“Funny you should mention that…” Molly says, and as if on cue, there’s a soft knock at the door.

Fjord shoots a disbelieving glare at Molly. “You asked him in here _tonight_?”

Molly shrugs. “Had to be sometime, and I thought sooner was better than later.”

“Better for who?” Fjord asks.

“You just said we needed to talk to him!”

“I was picturin’ something a little more neutral than _our_ _room_ at _night_ ,” Fjord hisses. “Does he even know why?”

“He hasn’t said three words to us this whole a week. I’m pretty sure he can make an educated guess.” Molly’s already headed to the door. “I can’t leave our guest waiting,” he says loudly, then opens the door. “Caleb! Please come in.”

The cat – the stupid little fey spy of a cat – is draped over Caleb’s shoulder and appears to be drowsing. Fjord knows his urge to strike Frumpkin is ridiculous, cruel, and entirely misplaced, but still: that fucking cat. After all, it’s easier to be mad at Frumpkin than at Caleb, who looks like he’d rather face another gnoll pack lord singlehanded than step into the room.

“It’s okay, Caleb,” Fjord says, as gently as he can. “We’re all friends here.”

“O-okay,” Caleb says haltingly and takes two steps forward, eyes glued to the floor. Molly shuts the door behind him and Caleb flinches a little at the sound.

“Caleb, sweetheart,” Molly says, in his best attempt to be soothing. “We aren’t angry with you. We just need to have a little talk. Can you look at us, love?”

Caleb shakes his head, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes. His cheeks are already fiery red.

“Molly’s tellin’ the truth, Caleb,” Fjord sighs, perching on the corner of the bed. “I was a little mad at first, but I’m over it.”

“You saw Frumpkin,” Caleb says quietly, miserably. Frumpkin’s eyes open at the sound of his name, but then close again.

“I did,” Molly says. “Though I didn’t tell Fjord until earlier today, and can you please look at us?”

Caleb does, briefly, and there are tears in his eyes. “I will leave tonight. I will give Nott the choice to come with me, because she would try to follow me if I didn’t tell her I was going. Please don’t tell the others why—”

“Caleb, stop,” Fjord says sharply. It’s more commanding than he means it to be, but it does make Caleb go quiet and look at him. “You aren’t going anywhere – not because of us, leastaways. We don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t understand,” Caleb says, glancing back and forth between Molly and Fjord. “You know I sent Frumpkin to… to… And I have broken your trust.”

“That’s true,” Molly says carefully. “Do you regret it?”

“Yes, of course,” Caleb wails, burying his face in his hands again. “Even if I wanted to do it again, the remorse has been eating away at me. I am so ashamed.”

“Why _did_ you do it?” Fjord asks, trying to keep any judgment out of his voice. “Caleb, you don’t… if I can be frank, you don’t seem like the type of person who gets his jollies spyin’ on other folks. Is that trick with Frumpkin something you do often?”

“ _Nein_. I have never done it before, not for that purpose. I did not quite intend to do so that night, either.”

Fjord resists the urge to go peel Caleb’s hands off his face just so he can look the man in the eye. “What were you trying to do, then?”

“I knew you and Molly had become… close. I did not know why, and I was suspicious.”

Embarrassingly, Fjord can feel his own cheeks begin to heat. “It never crossed your mind that we might just be, uh… blowin’ off some steam?”

“It is possible,” Caleb says, sounding more miserable than Fjord’s ever heard him, and that’s saying something. “I do not know what my motives were. I was… curious. My intention was to remove Frumpkin long before I did.”

“Like I said before, we’re not angry with you,” says Molly, stepping up as close to Caleb as he can without touching him. “In fact, we forgive you.”

That gets Caleb’s attention, and his hands drop. “ _Was_?”

“We forgive you,” Fjord repeats, getting up to stand next to Molly. He has half a mind to be angry at Molly for speaking for him, but he also doesn’t want to prolong Caleb’s suffering.

“Why would you say that?” Caleb gasps.

Molly shrugs, communicating an entire conversation with the gesture in a way only he can pull off. “We’re not ashamed of what we’re doing. We’ve kept it private because it’s not anyone else’s business. Besides, it’s not the first time I’ve had an audien—”

“What I think Molly’s tryin’ to say,” Fjord interjects, “is that we’d rather you’d approached us directly.”

Caleb immediately looks skeptical. “About… watching you?”

“About joining us,” Molly says with great relish and a wide grin.

The color drains out of Caleb’s face, and Fjord glares daggers at Molly before saying, “We didn’t intend to make an offer tonight, but I guess _some of us_ were a little too eager.”

“I find honesty is usually the best approach,” Molly says lightly, and it’s all Fjord can do not to roll his eyes.

Caleb glances at Fjord, then at Molly, then back at Fjord, and then his shoulders visibly sink. “I see. The joke is a rather cruel one, but I suppose I deserve it.”

“Oh, Caleb, darling, no!” Molly gasps, impulsively grabbing Caleb’s hand. Caleb tries to pull back, but Molly holds on. “That really would be unforgivable. This is a genuine offer. If you say no, that’s perfectly fine, and we won’t bring it up again, but it’s no joke.”

Fjord can’t tell if Caleb sees it with the state he’s in now, but there’s real anguish in Molly’s eyes, so he steps in and places a hand on Molly’s wrist. “Molly’s tellin’ the truth. We aren’t exclusive. We’re… well, we ain’t put a name to it, but we’re just having some fun while there’s fun to be had, and you’re welcome to participate.”

Molly takes Fjord’s hint and releases Caleb’s hand, and fortunately the human doesn’t run away. “I get the impression you haven’t had a lot of fun in your life recently,” Molly says softly. “I thought maybe we could help with that.”

Fjord nods, making sure Caleb sees his hand as he raises it and rests it gently on Caleb’s shoulder. “We don’t know exactly what you been through, and we don’t need to know. We just want to know if you’d consider joinin’ us sometime.”

Caleb no longer looks defeated, but he clearly still can’t quite believe it. Fjord can practically hear the gears turning in his head as he looks at both of them again. Eventually, he says, “I’m not sure I would have much to contribute.”

“Uh, I don’t know that ‘contribute’ is the right word for it,” Fjord says, lightly squeezing Caleb’s shoulder.

Shaking his head at the floor, Caleb says, “You forget: I saw you. You were… if I may say… beautiful together. You do not need me.”

Even Fjord’s heart cracks a little at that, but before he can swoop in, Molly says, “This isn’t about need. It’s about _want_.” He places one finger beneath Caleb’s chin until the human tilts his head back up. “We want you. Fjord wants you. I want you. We’d be honored to have you join us.”

“But why me?”

Molly bites down on his lip like there’s something he’s trying to keep from spilling out, so Fjord says, “Well, we like you. You’re smart, and you’re kind to the people you care about. Not to mention you’re pretty easy on the eyes when we can see your face.”

Molly grins, finding his voice at last. “You’re _funny_ , Caleb. I never expect it, but your wit is sharp as a dagger. And your eyes are breathtaking, there’s no other word for them.”

Embarrassment wars with hope on Caleb’s face, and Fjord genuinely can’t tell which is winning until he says, “ _Ja_. Okay. We can try.” To Fjord’s shock, Caleb snaps his fingers to send Frumpkin away and begins removing his coat.

“Oh, it doesn’t have to be tonight,” Fjord says quickly.

Caleb shakes his head. “Yes, it does. Otherwise I will talk myself out of it.”

Molly grimaces and holds his hands up. “Wait, Caleb, please. I want this. I mean, I really, _really_ … but if this is something you’re going to regret later, then it’s not a good idea.”

Caleb seems to seriously consider this. “ _Ja_ , I see what you mean, Molly. But I… I cannot say I have not considered this myself. What I should say is that otherwise I will convince myself I do not deserve this, because it is true. Perhaps it will be possible if I do not allow my brain time to catch up.”

Fjord wants to say _of course you deserve this_ , but Molly beats him to it, sort of. “Darling, Fjord and I? We are assholes of the highest caliber.”

“Hey,” Fjord protests weakly.

“Oh, don’t try to deny it. If ever there were two people who deserved to have transcendently phenomenal sex, we’re not them.” He slings an arm across Fjord’s shoulders. “We’re just two shitheads trying to scrape by, but we do alright. My point is, you fit right in. It’s not a matter of _deserving_ anything. It’s about seizing the good thing that’s right in front of you.” And he grabs Fjord’s crotch.

Caleb’s eyes go wide, and Fjord expects him to bolt for the door, but instead he just lets out the little huff of breath that passes for his laugh. “I cannot say you are anything but completely honest in some regards, Mollymauk.”

“Many thanks.”

“Plus, I have bathed today. We should not let that go to waste.”

“Here, let me help you with that.” Molly goes to help Caleb out of his book holster, which Fjord has to admit is distinctly visually appealing. Despite how skinny Caleb is, his shoulders are broad, and the soft leather straps frame them nicely. He’d be willing to bet Molly is thinking about asking him to put the holster back on once the shirt is gone.

Instead, though, he hands the whole rigging back to Caleb, who wraps it and his spell books carefully in his coat. Caleb removes his boots next, and the hands go to his belt but pause there. “Perhaps you would like me to keep my clothes on, or mostly so, for your own sakes.”

With a frown, Fjord asks, “Why for our own sakes?”

“Again, I have seen you both already,” Caleb says, his eyes pointed at the floor. “I do not think my body will inspire desire in either of you.”

“Why don’t you let us decide that, darling?” Molly asks gently.

“We’ve seen you in the baths, Caleb,” Fjord says. “You’ve got nothin’ to be ashamed of.”

“Oh, I know, if you think you’ll feel self-conscious, perhaps we could cover your eyes,” Molly says with delight. “You’d have to forgo the sight of my beautiful face, but that might help you relax.”

Caleb gnaws on his lower lip for a moment. “Perhaps that is a fitting punishment, considering what I have done.”

“For gods’ sake, it’s not a—”

Molly’s tail slithers up and smacks Fjord in the chest. “It’s a perfectly fitting punishment. After all, you’ve seen us already.” He nods decisively and heads towards his belongings piled in the corner, coming up with a silky burgundy scarf that Fjord happens to know is one of his favorites. “This should be comfortable enough. Take off your shirt and we’ll get started.”

Caleb nods slowly and turns to face the wall before beginning to tug his shirt over his head. Fjord shoots Molly a questioning look, but Molly just points at Caleb and mouths _It’s working_. When Caleb has folded his shirt and placed it on the other bed, still facing away from them, Molly steps up behind him. “Here,” he says softly. “Let me.” He takes great care tying the scarf around Caleb’s head, ensuring that strands of his auburn hair don’t get caught in the knot.

“Fjord,” Molly says as he places one hand on Caleb’s shoulder and takes Caleb’s hand with the other. “Why don’t you get undressed while I get Caleb situated?”

“Sure thing,” Fjord says, trying to keep any humor out of his voice. He’s not surprised at how tender Molly’s being with Caleb, but he is a little surprised how obvious Molly’s being about it. He even fluffs the pillows stacked by the headboard before guiding Caleb to lean against them.

Caleb’s reclining on the bed by the time Fjord’s naked, but Fjord wouldn’t describe him as looking comfortable yet. He’s still too skinny, of course, but he’s got some muscle tone, and he’s filled out a little after weeks of regular meals. There’s even a bit of softness to his stomach, and Fjord’s fingers itch to reach out and touch it. This whole escapade isn’t just for Molly’s sake, after all.

As Fjord climbs on to the bed, he sees Molly squeeze Caleb’s hand. “Darling, Fjord is going to keep you company while I make myself comfortable. Please be gentle with him – he’s very delicate.”

“Ha fuckin’ ha,” Fjord grumbles, but Caleb doesn’t shy away when Fjord shifts closer to him on the bed. “I’m real happy you’re here, Caleb,” Fjord says softly, running a forefinger down Caleb’s arm, which makes him shiver. “You’re a good-lookin’ son of a bitch, you know that?”

Caleb squirms uncomfortably. “Fjord, you do not have to—”

“Hey, will you do me a favor?”

“ _Ja_ , if I can.”

Fjord leans down and presses a kiss to Caleb’s shoulder. “Just for tonight, will you accept some compliments? You don’t have to agree or nothin’, just don’t disagree.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Fjord,” Molly says, sliding naked into bed on Caleb’s other side. It’s amazing how fast he can get naked when he’s not wearing those ridiculous boots. “Shall we try it out? Caleb, I felt your hair when I was putting the blindfold on.” He reaches up and strokes it. “It’s wonderfully soft, and I’m so excited I get to touch it.”

Caleb goes tense all over and presses his lips together hard, but then the moment passes.

Molly beams. “Fjord, your turn.”

“Hmm, lots to choose from. Caleb, you got real nice shoulders. They look damn good when you’re wearin’ that book harness.”

Caleb winces a little, but Molly just leans towards Caleb’s ear. “Your voice is _very_ sexy. Can’t wait to hear what you sound like when you’re—”

“That is enough for now,” Caleb says, his voice cracking. “I am sorry. I will make every effort not to contradict you, but all at once, it is too much.”

Molly’s smile wavers a little, but Fjord steps in. “That’s just fine, Caleb. Thank you for telling us. If anything else gets to be too much, you just let us know and we’ll stop right away.”

“Of course we will,” Molly chimes in, lifting Caleb’s hand to his mouth and kissing his fingers one by one. “We just want you to know how… how happy we are that you’re here. That you came to us. We just want to make you feel good. What do you want from us tonight?”

“I, ah…” Caleb swallows heavily. “ _Ich weiß es nicht_. I cannot…”

Caleb seems at a complete loss for words, so Fjord pipes up. “How about anything you don’t want?”

“Perhaps… you could limit yourselves to using your hands and… and your mouths.”

With a grin that borders on feral, Molly says, “That’s hardly a limitation at all, love.”

“He means to say that yes, we will absolutely respect your wishes,” Fjord interjects. “I’d like to touch your chest now, if that’s alright with you.”

“Ah, yes, that is fine,” Caleb says, and he shifts a little like he’s bracing himself.

Fjord moves slowly, stroking easily down Caleb’s chest like he’s petting a skittish dog. It takes Caleb a few moments to unclench and start breathing evenly, but he does relax into Fjord’s touch.

Molly shifts until his upper body is molded to Caleb’s side and he can whisper right into Caleb’s ear. “Fjord’s fingers are rough – all that nautical rope, I suspect – but he’s very gentle with them. Well, when he wants to be.”

Fjord snorts. “Molly here likes some rough handling.”

“I, ah,” Caleb says hesitantly. “I saw that.”

“ _Oh_ , yes, you did,” Molly purrs delightedly. “Our sweet Fjord can be a little reluctant sometimes. I have to push his buttons to get him to play the way I like.”

“If by ‘push my buttons,’ you mean ‘be a little brat ‘til I shut you up,’ then yeah,” Fjord says with a chuckle, starting to let the calluses on his fingers catch on Caleb’s nipples as he passes. Caleb inhales sharply every time he does, and Fjord’s getting the feeling that Caleb’s more comfortable not being the focus of the conversation. He shoots a look at Molly, who seems to be thinking the same thing.

“But you’re so very good at shutting me up, Fjord.” Molly’s fingers are starting to wander over the soft skin of Caleb’s belly. “You’ve got such a knack for making me choke on my words.”

“’My words’ is a real weird name for my dick, Tealeaf,” Fjord grumbles, and Caleb’s lips begin to curl up at the corners. Encouraged, Fjord gives one of Caleb’s nipples a light pinch. He jerks a little, but makes a soft, pleased sound at the same time.

“Caleb, Fjord’s dick is a _menace_.”

“It, ah, did not seem to bother you the other night, Mollymauk.”

That makes Fjord bust out a genuine laugh and a _hoooo, shit_. Molly gasps in faux shock and pokes Caleb’s thigh with the tip of his tail. “Caleb Widogast, you cheeky fucker!”

“He ain’t wrong, Molly!”

“No, he’s not,” Molly says, chuckling. His fingers are starting to linger at the waistline of Caleb’s trousers. “I’ll tell you a secret, Caleb: Fjord’s only fucking me because I’m the only one crazy enough to take his cock.”

“It is… extremely intimidating,” Caleb says, his cheeks coloring.

“Don’t worry, darling, it’s not getting anywhere near you. Unless you want it to…”

“ _Molly_ ,” Fjord says sharply, lifting his hand away from Caleb to slap Molly’s hand. “Caleb has given us very specific instructions tonight.”

“Oh, I was just teasing. No one’s unleashing the kraken tonight.”

Fjord doesn’t think he’s imagining the relief on Caleb’s face, and Caleb says, “I would not mind if it is only near me. In fact, I imagine it must be right now.”

Fjord has thus far been careful not to press his lower body against Caleb. Even if it weren’t for his half-orc proportions, he hadn’t wanted to push Caleb too fast. “Uh, yep, sure is.” But Caleb is biting his lip, and Fjord wonders if that’s a look of curiosity. “You can even touch it if you want.”

Molly clears his throat loudly. “Fjord, love, tonight is not about pleasing us.”

“No,” Caleb says, sitting up a little. “I admit I am… curious.”

Fjord takes Caleb’s hand and leads it down between his legs. He’s only just starting to get hard, but Caleb gasps when he gets his fingers around it. “ _Mein Gott_ , Fjord, do you even have enough blood in your body for this?”

Caleb gives him a few gentle strokes, his palm damp with sweat, and Fjord’s unprepared for how strongly it affects him. Soon, he has to pull Caleb’s hand away. “Not enough to run it and my brain at the same time. Sorry, Caleb.”

“I think we promised Caleb a few things tonight,” Molly says sharply, fingering Caleb’s belt buckle. “Do you mind if I move things along?”

“Ah, no,” Caleb says, though he sounds uncertain.

Molly’s hand stops. “Sweetheart, you call the shots tonight. I admit, I’m rather desperate to see you come apart, but whatever Fjord’s told you, I am capable of delaying gratification. Or forgoing it altogether, if you’ve changed your mind.”

Caleb takes a deep breath. “ _Nein_. I _do_ want this. But it is difficult to believe it is happening.”

Fjord looks at the soft, wounded expression on Molly’s face and sets a grounding hand on Caleb’s thigh. “The good thing about this particular circumstance is that it doesn’t require much in the way of belief.”

Caleb smiles a little. “I suppose that is true.”

“Only consent,” Molly supplies. “Now may I please open your trousers and suck your cock?”

Caleb’s jaw falls open entirely at that. “Ah…”

“Shit, Molly, I think you broke him,” Fjord says with a good-natured chuckle.

“Please, Caleb?” Molly whimpers. He presses a kiss to Caleb’s ribs, then another a little farther down. “Pretty please?”

“Ah,” Caleb says again, working his jaw like he’s trying to remember how to speak. “How can I say no?”

“Well, you can always say no,” Fjord says soberly. “But in this case, I would advise you to say yes. Molly’s mouth is good for more than bullshittin’.”

“Then… yes,” Caleb says.

Fjord’s a little surprised that Molly doesn’t squeal with excitement, though he looks like he wants to. “See, Fjord, I knew you loved me, deep down.”

“ _Real_ deep.”

Unsurprisingly, Molly makes quick work of Caleb’s belt, and Caleb lifts his hips to let Molly ease his trousers down. Even though no one’s laid a hand on his cock yet, Caleb is almost fully hard.

Molly sighs happily. “Finally, a cock I can gag on without fearing for my life. Caleb, you’re perfect.”

Before Caleb can object to the complement, Molly wraps a hand around his cock and strokes firmly from root to tip and back again. Caleb lets out a small yelp and goes rigid for a moment – Fjord can practically hear him telling himself to relax.

“I’ve got an idea,” Fjord says, rising and pushing back toward the headboard. “Caleb, you mind sittin’ up for a second?”

Molly releases his cock, which seems to give Caleb enough presence of mind to push up on shaking arms. Fjord moves the pillows out of the way and slides in behind Caleb, letting the wizard rest against his bare chest. He runs soothing hands up and down Caleb’s arms. “This okay?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb says softly, but his voice is more confident. “ _Ich_ … I like this.”

“Thank you, Fjord.”

He winks. “Get to work, Molly.”

Molly laughs and lowers his head, taking Caleb’s cock in hand again and dropping a line of kisses down Caleb’s prominent hipbone.

Caleb starts breathing faster immediately, but he doesn’t go tense again. “Y’see, our Molly’s an artist at heart. A born performer,” Fjord murmurs into Caleb’s ear. “He’d even give this particular performance live on stage if you’d let him.”

Molly chuckles, rubbing a thumb under the head of Caleb’s stiff cock before finally enveloping it in his mouth. Fjord grabs Caleb’s hips just in time. “Easy there,” he admonishes softly. “Don’t give him what he wants right away, Caleb. Make him earn it.”

Caleb tries to say something in response, but the sound that comes out of his mouth isn’t even close to being a word. “Mmm, I know,” Fjord continues. “Bet he’s swirlin’ his tongue around you right now like you’re the sweetest thing he’s ever put his mouth to.”

Caleb presses the side of his face to Fjord’s chest, and Fjord can see the blush spreading from Caleb’s cheeks down his neck. Gods, Molly was probably right – no one’s made Caleb feel good in a very long time, and to go from zero to Molly’s mouth must be a hell of a thing. Caleb sounds subverbal already, and Molly’s only just started to bob his head.

He’s not teasing, either, sucking in long, hard pulls that make Fjord’s muscles clench in sympathy. Caleb’s body is going rigid again, but it’s definitely not from nerves this time. Fjord gets the sense that Caleb is trying to fight it, trying to make it last, but Fjord knows – from experience – that he doesn’t stand a chance against Molly. He lets it go on for a little while until Caleb starts to shake, and then he whispers, “Just let go, sweetheart. We’re a long way from done, I promise. We’ve got you. You can let go now.”

It seems to take another few moments for Caleb to let himself fall, but when he does, a raw noise breaks from his throat like Fjord’s never heard before. He looks down to watch Molly’s throat work – still painfully hot, even when Fjord’s not the one coming down it. Molly keeps up as long as he can, but eventually it starts to overflow down his chin.

When Caleb finally starts to relax back to the bed, chest heaving, Molly sits back to wipe his chin on the corner of the sheet. He looks at Fjord and mouths _Wow_.

Then Caleb starts trembling, and though Fjord tries to rub his arms to help him calm down, it doesn’t stop. Molly’s brow furrows with concern, and he shifts up onto his knees to get closer to Caleb. “Caleb, sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” Caleb manages, somewhat unconvincingly. “I’m just…”

He trails off, so Molly says, “I’m gonna pull your blindfold up for a second. Is that okay?”

“ _Ja_.”

Fjord can’t see Caleb’s face very well from this angle, but Molly says, “Can you open your eyes for me, love?” It takes a moment, but then Molly says, “There you are,” and raises a hand to Caleb’s cheek.

“I… I am okay, I think. I have not… It has been a very long time. With another person, that is.”

“No judgment here,” Fjord says, as gently as he can.

“You did so well,” Molly says, with a smile much softer than his usual smirk.

“It happened so quickly,” Caleb murmurs, his face turning to the side.

“Mmm, that was very flattering,” purrs Molly, “but I have a feeling you’ll last longer next time.”

“Next time?”

Molly’s grin gets wider. “I don’t have anywhere else to be tonight. Fjord?”

“Don’t worry, I made sure to clear my busy schedule,” Fjord says with a chuckle.

Caleb squirms a little in his arms. “I… I don’t know how long it will be until…”

“No rush,” Molly says with a shrug. “But I do think Fjord needs a turn before the night is out.”

“Yeah. Can’t let Molly have all the fun.” Caleb cranes his neck around to look up at Fjord, and Fjord rubs a thumb across his hipbone.

Caleb takes a deep breath and nods. “I think I would like to continue.”

“Still want the blindfold?” Fjord asks.

“Yes. Molly, you were right. It is… easier not to think too much this way.”

“Whatever you want, Caleb,” Molly says, lowering the scarf back down over Caleb’s eyes.

Fjord waits until Caleb’s had a moment to settle before saying, “How ‘bout we get those pants all the way off.”

“ _Ja, das is gut_.”

Molly laughs. “Amazing, I think I’m finally starting to understand Zemnian.”

“ _Ja wirklich?_ _Versteht du mich?_ _”_

“Nope, never mind.”

Fjord snorts and helps lift Caleb up so Molly can remove his pants from his legs. It doesn’t evade Fjord’s notice that Caleb sucks in a quick breath at being so easily manhandled. Fjord’s not the strongest of their group, but Caleb hardly weighs a thing, and Fjord files that information away for later.

“Hmm, so many options,” Fjord muses aloud. To himself, he thinks that taking the attention off Caleb’s dick for a bit might help him relax. “You gotta be tense from all that spell copyin’ you do. What would you say to a back massage?”

Caleb makes a soft, surprised noise. “Ah, that might be nice.”

“Oh, I’ve got just the thing!” Molly says, hopping off the bed and going toward his pack as Fjord helps Caleb lay face down on the mattress. He comes back with a small corked vial. “Sandalwood oil. Only a light scent. Should make everything a little… smoother.” His eyebrows waggle as he hands it to Fjord.

Fjord rolls his eyes. “Thank you kindly.”

“Never hurts to be prepared,” Molly sighs, and positions himself against the headboard next to Caleb’s face.

As Fjord pours a little of the oil into his hands, he says, “Now Caleb, just tell me how the pressure is. I’m trying to relax you, not turn you into a pulp.”

“That can be fun, too,” Molly says lightly. “Caleb, darling, the real question is: can I play with your hair?”

“Yes, if you like. Please do not pull it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Molly says, looking inordinately pleased with himself as he combs his short nails across Caleb’s scalp. Fjord can feel the little shiver that makes its way down Caleb’s spine as he straddles Caleb’s hips and puts his hands on the human’s back.

Fjord doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, but he’s helped a shipmate or two get rid of a cramp, and he’s had it done to him on occasion. He starts very gently at Caleb’s shoulders, and after a moment, Caleb says, “You can press harder than that.”

“Okay, I ‘preciate the feedback.”

“Fjord, how come you never rub my back?” Molly asks, his tone playfully whiny as he twirls Caleb’s hair around his fingers.

“You never asked.”

“But you just _offered_ it to Caleb.”

“Well, I like Caleb better than you.”

Molly seems to consider this. “Since I like Caleb better than _you_ , I suppose that’s fair.”

Down on the bed, Caleb snorts derisively. “I am hardly a prize,” he mumbles into the pillow.

“Nope,” Fjord says, digging into a knot at the base of Caleb’s right shoulder blade until he groans. “No insulting yourself, either.”

“We simply won’t listen to that sort of thing,” Molly says brightly. “We will, however, accept suggestions, innuendos, and all manner of dirty talk. Ooh, particularly if it’s in Zemnian.”

“ _Nein_ , Mollymauk.”

Fjord laughs. “You wouldn’t even know what he was sayin’, Molly.”

Molly shrugs but chuckles, too. “I’m sure I’d get the gist of it. You know, context clues.”

“Even I can admit that Zemnian is not the most… melodious language,” Caleb says. He sounds as relaxed as Fjord’s ever heard him, which is a pleasant surprise.

“It sounds lovely when you speak it, Caleb,” Molly says softly, and the look on his face is one of adoration. Fjord’s getting the sense that the suggestion of the blindfold wasn’t just for Caleb’s sake.

Fjord works his way down Caleb’s back until his thumbs are digging in to the dimples just above his ass. If Fjord’s not mistaken, Caleb’s pressing his hips down into the bed a little harder than he needs to, and Fjord shoots a look at Molly, who gives him an eager nod.

“Now Caleb,” Fjord says, laying the drawl on heavy, “how’d a skinny boy like you end up with such a nice, round backside?”

“Hmm?”

Molly smiles and lets his fingers trail down Caleb’s jaw. “He’s telling you your ass is amazing, love.”

“Oh,” is all Caleb says, and Fjord can see him bite back whatever he was going to say in disagreement.

Caleb’s cheeks fit nicely in Fjord’s hands, and he gives them a few good, solid squeezes. He’s still straddling Caleb’s legs, but when his thumbs drift down to the lower crease of Caleb’s ass, he feels Caleb’s instinct to part them. “Mmm, I think we should linger here for a while. What do you think?”

“Oh, I’m definitely in favor,” Molly pipes up before Caleb can make a sound.

“I wasn’t askin’ _you_.”

Molly laughs and winks at Fjord. “How about you, Caleb? You strike me as a man who likes to have his ass played with.”

“Uh…” Caleb starts, and even from his vantage point, Fjord can see the blush spreading across his face. “Yes, that is… Yes.”

“Then it’s agreed,” Fjord says. He shifts back and Caleb makes a little sound of loss, but he quickly realizes what Fjord is doing and spreads his legs so Fjord can kneel between them.

Back in position, Fjord rubs Caleb’s thighs a bit before sliding his hands back up. Caleb sucks in a quick breath and squirms when Fjord uses his thumbs to expose Caleb’s hole.

“What does it look like, Fjord?”

“It looks like a butthole, Molly.”

Molly rolls his eyes. “The soul of a poet, truly.”

Fjord groans. “Fine, but this ain’t my strong suit. It’s… it’s pink, but a dark pink. Like Caleb’s face right now.” Caleb whimpers a little and tries to turn his face into the pillow, but Molly’s hand stops him gently.

“Go on,” Molly says, brushing Caleb’s hair back from his face.

“And surrounded by just a little bit of hair. Red, just like it is everywhere else.”

“I’d have gone with ‘auburn,’ but yes,” Molly says. Fjord shoots him a look that asks _Would you rather be the one doing this?_ and Molly replies with a look that clearly says _Yes, absolutely_ , but this is Fjord’s turn, dammit, and he’s not giving it up.

He brushes the tip of his thumb over the tight pucker, and Caleb’s hips twitch downward. “Oh, he’s sensitive,” Fjord exclaims.

“Mm-hmm,” Molly replies weakly, and Fjord catches him sneaking a hand between his legs to rub himself briefly.

Things have progressed to the point where Fjord needs to reach for the vial of oil if he’s going to go any further, but his hands look so massive on Caleb’s body. He doesn’t doubt the fact that Caleb likes this, but he clearly hasn’t been with anyone in a while, and it’s hard to imagine he’s had the time or the privacy even for his own fingers. Plus, they all did just soak in the bath for a while today… so he dips his head and licks roughly up Caleb’s cleft.

Caleb makes a choked sound – and so does Molly, if Fjord’s not mistaken – and jerks like he’s taken a shock. “You like that, Caleb?”

It takes Caleb a few moments to answer. “I… I have never…”

“Oh, darling,” Molly moans, already handing a pillow to Fjord. “It’s up to you, of course, but you don’t know what you’re missing.”

“O-okay,” Caleb says breathlessly. “If you do not mind, Fjord.”

Fjord almost tells Caleb that no, of course he doesn’t _mind_ , that none of this is a chore, and the thought of eating a desperate, trembling Caleb out is extremely appealing, but Caleb doesn’t need admonishing. He just needs Fjord to gently lift his hips up so Molly can slide a pillow underneath to give Fjord a better angle.

Molly stretches out on the bed with his back against the headboard, probably to give himself a better view, but he’s still got one hand carding through Caleb’s hair. He bends down and gently nibbles at Caleb’s ear before murmuring, “You’re going to love this. Remember: if it feels dirty, that means he’s doing it right.”

That’s the last thing Fjord hears before lowering his head and getting to work. It’s the first real taste he’s gotten of Caleb, and it’s all clean skin mixed with a tinge of sweat. He teases Caleb with little flickers of his tongue first, getting him used to the feeling before circling the tight ring of muscle in earnest. He can feel Caleb tensing up, but it feels like it’s more from nerves than pleasure, so he backs off for a moment, rubbing Caleb with his hands until the human settles beneath him.

It happens a few more times, the tension and release, until Fjord can tell just from Caleb’s body language the moment he finally stops overthinking things. Once he’s fully in the moment, Fjord can start opening Caleb up, working at his hole gently with the tip of his tongue. It draws the most wonderful, tortured sounds out of Caleb, who rocks down against the pillow every chance he gets.

When Fjord hears a rhythmic sound of skin against skin, he looks up to see Molly jerking himself roughly. His other hand is up by Caleb’s head – by his mouth, actually, where Caleb is moaning hoarsely around two of Molly’s fingers stroking his tongue. It’s a beautifully filthy tableau, and Fjord can’t help but groan against Caleb’s skin, which sets off a feedback loop of pleased sounds.

Soon, though, Fjord’s jaw and tongue start to tire – he’ll freely admit he doesn’t have Molly’s singular talents in this department – and he’s sure Caleb needs more direct stimulation, anyway. He eases off and stretches his jaw, groaning, “Time to turn over.”

Molly pulls his hand off his cock reluctantly – and, fuck, it looks like he’d been getting close – and helps Caleb move. Fjord takes the moment to ease the ache between his legs, stroking his swelling cock.

Molly takes a similar position as Fjord had behind Caleb, though Fjord sees him sneak a pillow into his lap presumably to keep himself from grinding his erection against Caleb’s back. Honestly, Fjord’s a little surprised how seriously Molly is taking his promise not to think of his own pleasure tonight. His attention is quickly brought back to Caleb, though, when the human spreads his legs wide for Fjord to get in between them.

Caleb’s cock is back to full hardness again, and he whimpers, “Fjord, please.”

“Please what, darlin’?”

“Please… please touch me.”

“I will, don’t you worry,” Fjord says gently, casting about for the vial in wrinkled sheets for a few moments before he finally comes up with it and slicks his hands. He scoots forward, getting his knees beneath Caleb’s thighs, and he hears Molly gasp.

“Oh, Fjord, I just had the most _wicked_ idea. Caleb, dear, tell me what you think.” And he reaches under Caleb’s arms, tucks his hands under Caleb’s knees, and tugs the human’s legs out and _up_ until Caleb is nearly folded in half, spread wide under Fjord’s hands.

Fjord gasps at the same time that Caleb moans, “ _Ja, gut, gut_. Fjord, _bitte_ …”

“You heard him, Fjord,” Molly says with a nearly evil grin.

When Fjord gets his hand around Caleb’s cock, the human groans and tries to roll his hips to thrust into Fjord’s fist. “He’s got you,” he hears Molly murmur. “Those great big hands are good for a lot of things, love.”

He starts off at an even, steady pace – nothing fancy, just finding out what Caleb likes. At the same time, Fjord lets the fingers of his other hand drift down to toy with Caleb’s hole. He’s still not convinced Caleb is ready to take one of his fingers, and the human certainly seems worked up enough without it. But as he increases the pace of the first hand, giving a little twist at the end of each stroke, he feels Caleb’s pucker fluttering against his fingertips.

“Fjord, Fjord, _bitte… Tu es in mich_ ,” Caleb gasps, the sound of his voice so broken that it takes Fjord a moment to realize he’s hearing Zemnian. Then: “Your finger, please.”

Fjord only gets the tip of his index finger past the first tight, clenching ring of muscle before Caleb yelps and comes, striping his own chest and dripping down Fjord’s fist. “Fuck, _Caleb_ ,” he hears Molly groan. “So gorgeous.”

Caleb’s left breathing hard again, but thankfully he doesn’t start shaking this time as Molly lowers his legs to the bed. Fjord groans, hit hard in the gut with arousal at the sight of Caleb wrecked in front of him, glistening with sweat and cum and still gasping with pleasure. Fjord can’t help but grip himself, his fist wet with oil and Caleb’s spend. He’s prepared – and entirely happy – to finish himself off just like that, but then he hears Molly, on his knees with one hand already pushed between his own slick thighs, say, “Fjord, love, fetch Caleb something to clean up with and I’ll be ready for you by the time you get back.”

It’s the best idea Fjord’s heard in a night full of great ideas. As little as he wants to move, he does want to offer Caleb something nicer than any of their discarded clothes, and there’s a clean cloth by the washbasin. He hears Caleb say, “May I remove the blindfold?” but he doesn’t quite catch Molly’s response.

Sure enough, by the time he’s back to the bed with a damp cloth, Molly’s on all fours, hands planted on the bed just under Caleb’s armpits. He thinks about asking whether Caleb’s okay with it, but now Caleb can see what’s going on and Molly’s murmuring softly in his ear, and at this point Fjord trusts Caleb to speak up if it’s too much.

As usual, Fjord’s not sure Molly’s actually stretched enough, but when he tries two fingers first, he gets a sharp “I’ve been ready all night, just stick it in me.”

Fjord grunts in annoyance, holding Molly open as best he can with one hand while holding his cock steady with the other. “There’s that sweet tongue of yours again.”

“Plenty sweet when you— _ohfuck_.”

Luckily, Molly’s practically dripping with slick, and he shuts up almost immediately when Fjord works the head of his cock in. Molly’s body runs hot, and Fjord doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that first jolt of tight heat. He groans, gripping Molly’s hips to keep from thrusting in. Molly wouldn’t mind – in fact, he wants it, which is why Fjord enjoys withholding it, just for a little while, just to toy with him.

When Molly starts to squirm in his hands, Fjord finally puts his hips in motion, giving Molly barely an inch at a time as long as his willpower holds out. It’s not as long as he’d like, but it’s hard to feel regretful when he’s up to his nuts in writhing tiefling.

Neither of them is going to last, so Fjord doesn’t fuck around, pumping into Molly with short, forceful strokes. The last thing Fjord expects to hear is Caleb’s voice, saying, “Molly, tell me what it feels like.”

“You— _hnnnnngh_ —you overestimate my ability to… to put w-words together now.”

Fjord can’t see Caleb’s face from this angle, only the back of Molly’s head, but he’s surprised at the sharpness in Caleb’s tone when he says, “You can and you will.”

“Fu-fucking… I’ll try. I’ll try. He’s so fucking _big_ , Caleb. Maybe the biggest cock I’ve ever taken.”

Fjord feels himself approaching the point of no return, so he uses all the self-control he’s got left and slows.

“Doesn’t it hurt, _liebling_?” Caleb asks softly. It’s a word Fjord’s never heard him use.

Molly whines and drops down on his elbows, trying to grind back against Fjord as his tail lashes at the air. “Only at f-first. Then it’s so good. Feel so full. Like I’m made for this, made for taking cock.”

“Mmm, you do it so well,” Caleb says, and Fjord sees the human’s hand come up and stroke through Molly’s hair.

That’s as much as Fjord can take. He speeds up again, and Molly’s clearly beyond the point of words. The end comes on even faster than Fjord was expecting, and he means to reach around to get Molly off first, but his orgasm hits him before he can even get a hand off Molly’s hip. He pulls Molly back hard and empties himself, wave by pulsing wave, growling with the release of it after so much buildup.

He regains his senses to the sound of Molly coming, his normal groans oddly muffled, and the tight clenching around Fjord’s cock sucks the breath right out of him. For a few seconds, he’s caught somewhere between aftershock and oversensitivity, and his body doesn’t know whether to pull in or push away. But then it’s over, and he’s pulling out of Molly with a groan and flopping on his side so as not to crush the other two.

It’s only then that he discovers why Molly sounded strange just then – his mouth is occupied with Caleb’s. It barely counts as kissing – Molly’s still shaking all over, his mouth moving sloppily against Caleb’s while Caleb holds his horns steady and kisses back. Fjord feels a little pang in his chest at how good they look together.

He’s not sure which of them comes to his senses first, but it’s not long before Molly pushes back on his elbows and wriggles his hips. “Caleb, sweetheart, are you getting hard again?”

“I, ah…” Caleb tries, shooting a glance at Fjord and blushing like the past hour has been all innocent flirtation and hand-holding.

“Gods, you’ve been absolutely starved for touch, haven’t you?” Molly asks, a hand on Caleb’s cheek. “Not anymore, darling. We’re not done ‘til you are.”

As Molly slinks down his body, Caleb’s eyes squeeze shut. “I’m, ah, I’m not sure I can come again, Molly.”

“Don’t know until we’ve tried, do we?” Molly says, surprisingly alert considering everything that’s transpired. “Fjord, do you mind if I…?”

“Go for it,” Fjord mumbles with a vague wave of his hand. He’s feeling cored out in a deeply pleasant but exhausted way, and he’s not sure his eyes will stay open much longer.

He sees Molly’s hand probing between Caleb’s legs, and at this point, everything in the room might be slick with oil and body fluids. Caleb gasps as one or more of Molly’s fingers slide home, and Fjord feels an entirely unexpected twitch in his own groin. He wants to slap his palm to his face; no matter what his brain is trying to imply, his body is _done_.

Caleb, for his part, is more responsive than any adult humanoid has the right to be at this stage in the evening. He’s bound to give Molly a challenge, though, the way he’s squirming like he can’t decide whether he wants more or less. Fjord knows that feeling, the one where you might as well be one huge, raw nerve ending and everything just feels _too much_. The muscles in Molly’s forearm flex and Caleb suddenly shouts, louder than he’s been all night.

“Yeah,” Molly laughs. “You’ve got one more in you, just for me.” Then he bends his head to take Caleb into his mouth.

Soon, Fjord has to start pinching himself to keep his eyes open. He refuses to fall asleep not knowing whether Molly can really wring another orgasm out of Caleb. By all rights, Caleb should be too exhausted and overstimulated and possibly dehydrated for more, but Fjord also knows exactly the kind of blood magic Molly’s mouth is capable of, and it might be Fjord’s responsibility to make sure Molly doesn’t actually suck the soul out of Caleb’s body.

Caleb’s torso is twisting side to side on the bed, and Molly’s having to use the weight of his body to keep the human reasonably still. Then Molly pushes his head down farther, farther, until his nose is brushing Caleb’s belly. Fjord can practically feel Molly’s throat constricting around the head of his own cock, and he whimpers in sympathy with Caleb.

It’s all coming to a head in short order, and Caleb’s going to have to either shove Molly away, come down his throat, or possibly just dissolve into mist. Caleb reaches down, and Fjord’s convinced that it’s just gotten to be too much for him, but the human’s hand spasms into a fist around one of Molly’s horns and his back bows into a painful arch and he makes an utterly indescribable sound somewhere between bliss and agony. He looks like his orgasm is being torn from his body one shuddering pulse at a time, and when it’s finally over, he falls back to the bed shivering and whimpering, tears running down the side of his face.

Fjord, too, can’t hold out any longer, and his eyes drift shut to the sight of Caleb’s hand falling to the side, palm up on the sheets. Moments later, he falls asleep to the sound of Molly murmuring Caleb’s name, softly, over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if I’ve butchered the German. There will be a final part coming… hopefully soon!


End file.
